A Wizarding Tale
by jadexo13
Summary: What if the Harry Potter tale was told in many different point of views? What if we all got to take a look into Ron's, Hermione's, and even Draco's mind as we went along? What if there was a new character, Ron's adopted sister, also known as a magnet for trouble, included to the tale? [Current POV: Ron's] {Current Year: First}
1. Chapter 1 - Lost

_**A/N: First off, thank you to whoever will be reading this!**_

 ** _So, I don't own ANY of the Harry Potter characters, world, etc. etc. (I am not the Queen JK Rowling unfortunately)_**

 ** _This fanfiction will be quite...special, if I must say. I'm starting off with the first book/movie (I will be taking bits from both as I go along), but I will be using a different point of view than JK Rowling did. For the first bit of the fanfiction aka the first book, it will be mostly from Ron's point of view. Of course, I will try to include thoughts from all characters but as I said - most likely going to be Ron. I'll change point of views as I change books for future chapters._**

 ** _I know this is a huge author's note, but I'd like to give you a good idea about what you're going to read. Considering I'm adding one character, MANY new scenes will be added (Don't worry anyone, totally not going to be boring!) , but I thought it'd be interesting to stay canon for the storyline (because it's already awesome as it is) and to get different point of views, since it's mainly Harry in the books._**

 ** _Everyone ready to live in Ron's mind? (It's pretty funny if you ask me)_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

This was an important day for Ronald Weasley, who people typically called 'Ron'. Today was his first day at Hogwarts, not that he wasn't excited. He was, but he was also scared. Scared he wouldn't be good enough, compared to his brothers. Of course, he knew Fred and George did not excel in this domain and this was not who he was comparing himself to, but rather Charlie, Percy and Bill. The three of them had been brilliant, and, well, Ron didn't know if he'd be as good as them.

It was even more intimidating knowing that his sister, Jade, had already read all the textbooks and was far more ready than he was.

They had been living in the same room ever since she was born, simply because apparently she had ''not been expected'', and there was no room left in the Burrow. Of course, then Ginny happened and they needed to have a new room, but it was then that Bill left to find his own place, and everything worked fine. Molly and Arthur had thought of moving Ginny and Jade together, considering they were the only female children in the household populated by male gingerheads, but both Ron and Jade had thrown a temper tantrum in order to keep Jade in Ron's room, considering the two of them had been like best friends ever since they had known each other, which was only a few months of age.

Of course, they bickered a lot – they were siblings, after all. But at the end of the day, no one knew the other more.

And although they were completely different from one another, that did not change the fact that both shared a common love for Quidditch, and the hopes of becoming a player one day. Both cheered the Chuddley Cannons like no other, having their room painted in orange at a very young age to support the team.

There was only one thing, that always made Ron wonder.

Jade was blonde. And not strawberry blonde, no. She couldn't pass for a ginger. It was a pure golden blonde, and to him, it made no sense. Literally every one in the family was a gingerhead with blue eyes, yet she was blonde with green eyes. It made no sense, and he could figure as much. Moreover, as he aged, he realized their birthdays were only a few months apart, and a pregnancy lasted 9 months. How was it possible that his mother had Jade?

It didn't. And thus, Ron asked his mother about the fact that Jade might be adopted, exactly a year from now. And of course, Molly was completely scandalized and told him to never say such a thing, and that ''Jade was a part of the family ever since she was born'' and left it at that. He had wanted to tell her, but was advised by his father to not do so.

And anyway, even if she was adopted, it wasn't like it would matter to him. She'd be his sister, whether it was by blood or not.

However, as he approached the time he'd have to go to school, he realized more and more how different she was from him. She was studying, all the time. They weren't even at school that she was reading every book at every hour of the day, and she was so excited to start, while Ron didn't even know what subjects he would be taught. It was only the first day, which was now, that he started looking at his textbooks, putting them in his messy suitcase. His mother was running around the house to make sure everyone had everything packed, which was hilarious considering Ron had started just now, Jade reminding him everything he ought to bring so he wouldn't be in trouble.

Of course, she had everything packed since a week ago. Thankfully, she was not minding that he was messy as hell, and that he was not organized as she was. That pleased him, because quite frankly, he would have gone mad if she had wanted him to do everything as she did.

Nonetheless, he was thankful for her help, which made him able to be one time for the train. His mother made him slightly nervous, not that it showed. When they arrived to King Cross' station he was amazed to finally be on his journey to Hogwarts, and all of his nervosity seemed to flee off of his body.

Jade, on the other hand, seemed to be close to a panic attack.

''What if they put me in Slytherin? Or Ravenclaw? Or Hufflepuff? OR ANYTHING NOT GRYFFINDOR?'' she asked, completely scandalized.

''It doesn't matter which house you will be put in, sweetheart. They are all great houses.'' Reassured Molly.

Fred snorted. ''Right, because Slytherin is such a great house, mum.'' He rolled his eyes, looking down at Jade with a smirk. ''You know, with all that reading you did, bet you will be in Ravenclaw.''

She widened her eyes in terror. ''Noooooooo!'' she exclaimed before she started shaking Ron. ''Why didn't you stop me?!''

''Relax, Jade.'' He began before he exchanged a look with his brothers, a smirk of his own appearing on his lips. ''You are such a hard worker, that means you'd go to Hufflepuff.''

She seemed terrified, which made the twins and Ron laugh, but made Molly scold them. And when she scolded them, it was only normal that all of them stopped laughing, swallowing hard. That woman could be terrifying, after all.

''Being organized and a hard worker are two very good qualities Jade possesses that none of you three possess.'' She pointed out, glaring at Ron, Fred and George.

''That's unfair, Mum. We do work very hard. Just not at school!'' retorted George, which only made Molly even more exasperated. She nonetheless dropped the subjects before she carried on, walking towards the 9 and 10 Muggle Station, to finally get to the Hogwarts Express. After all, it was getting late.

There were more and more people in King Cross' station, so many that Ron kept being pushed by muggles that wanted to get on their train. He muttered a couple of Bloody Hells when one literally pushed him over, but it wasn't like Ron could do anything. He was 11 years old, and everyone around were adults. Or well, everyone but his family and other wizards he could easily spot in the station. They had wizard robes, Ron wondering why they didn't dress as muggles, to blend in. Then again, nobody seemed to care. In King's Cross Station, everybody cared about going to their train - nothing more.

He noticed he was far behind his brothers and thus pushed his cart to make himself a way through the station, noticing his mother was speaking to a boy his age.

''Nine and 3/4 is indeed this way! Are you a first year as well?'' She asked him as the boy with the messy, raven hair nodded. ''Ron and Jade are also in first year.'' She added, gesturing to Ron, her eyes widening as she realized there was no sign of Jade behind Ron.

He barely even had the time to smile back to the boy with the round glasses that he turned around to notice why his mother seemed so terrified, Ron himself now seeing that his little sister was indeed missing.

Molly looked at the time before she turned to Ron. ''You show him how to get passed the gate, alright Ron? I'll find Jade, don't miss the train!''

''But what if she misses the train?'' He asked, worried.

''We'll find a way!'' She said as she started walking towards the other way, turning her head every now and then as she was clearly already trying to find her daughter. ''Have a great year, we'll write you every week!'' She finished before she was gone, Ron unable to find his parents through the muggles pushing their way through the station.

''Do you want to go find her?'' Asked the boy beside him, his green eyes staring at Ron through his round glasses.

The gingerhead turned his head to face the other wizard before he gulped, shaking his head. ''We'll be late if we turn around now. My mum and dad will find her, I'm sure.'' He said, hoping his words were true. The boy with the glasses nodded. Soon enough, Ron ran through the wall like he had seen his brothers do so many times, and then, he could see how packed the Hogwarts Express station was. If he thought the muggles were bad at pushing him to find a way through the station, this was surely worse. It wasn't long until Ron was pushed to move to the wagons, the gingerhead not seeing anyone he knew, not even his brothers, or his mother back with his sister.

Not even the boy with the glasses and the messy raven hair.

Ron felt panic overwhelm him, but he knew better than that. He simply had to go on the train, and everything would be fine. He was only going to Hogwarts, the school was would decide of his future.

The thought of it made him terrified. Was he ready? Would he be good at magic? Would he be in Gryffindor? Come to think of it, what if _he_ was put in Slytherin? His brothers would never let him breathe in peace for the rest of his life! He suddenly started to feel bad considering he had made fun of Jade's fear of being put in another house than Gryffindor, because it was striking him just now, as he was finally going on the Hogwarts Express.

He swallowed hard as he handed his ticket, knowing he had to go. It'd be worse to come back home like a coward and miss the train, right? Worse than being in Slytherin, right? Or well, this was what he convinced himself. After all, he was now inside the train, and there was no turning back.

He took a deep breath before he started to search for an empty cabin, but clearly there was none. He tried asking to join some other first years, but they all stared at him as if he came from another planet.

When he arrived at the last cabin of the train, he sighed and pulled on the handle, hoping it would be empty.

But there was the boy with the glasses. He sighed in relief, hoping that he wouldn't mind if he sat next to him.

''Do you mind? All the other ones are taken.'' He asked with a small smile, and the boy invited him to join him. Thank god, Ron thought. ''Thanks.'' He said as he sat across him. ''I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley.''

''I'm Harry, Harry Potter. Nice to meet you, Ron.'' He replied, smiling, until he noticed Ron widening his eyes and staring at him, Harry literally not understanding the ginger head's reaction.

Of course, he was impressed. The boy who lived, the boy who lived the killing curse, casted by none other than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It was him, right in front of him. He couldn't not believe it. ''You're…You're…Harry Potter?'' he mumbled, his jaw dropping. ''Can I…see it?''

Harry's eyebrows narrowed in confusion, until he understood what Ron meant. ''Oh, the scar. Of course.'' He grinned before he showed him, quite amused by his reaction.

''Wow!'' he replied, completely amazed.

Harry chuckled before he let his hair fall on his forehead again, the two of them staying in silence for a moment before Harry spoke. ''Did you find your sister?''

Being reminded of his sister Ron widened his eyes, knowing very well that she was not yet on the train, and it had started moving. Or maybe she was in another cabin. The thought of it made him frown, why would Jade go in a cabin without him? To make new friends? He recalled the two of them were more likely inseparable, so why on Earth would she decide to make this trip to Hogwarts without him?

Maybe it was because he had teased her. He swallowed hard, feeling bad even more. However, it was rubbish. It wasn't like being in another house than gryffindor was a sin, right? Of course, Ron feared being put in Slytherin. But any of the other houses would be fine. Then again, it wasn't like Ron was the wise one - so Ravenclaw was out. Loyal and hard worker? Ron was loyal, but not so much of a hard worker. Then, there was Slytherin with their ambitions, things Ron did not posess. He wanted to be an Auror, sure, but that was the dream job of any wizard his age.

Finally, there was Gryffindor - the brave and stubborn ones. He was stubborn yes, but brave? He wasn't sure about that. Hell, he had many fears.

For a moment he felt himself panic but he knew that the Chosing Hat would make the right choice for him. It always did, right? From Ron's reasoning, he would be probably sorted in either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, which wasn't that bad.

Anything but Slytherin, really.

''Ron?'' Asked Harry, seeing the gingerhead seemed to be lost in some kind of trance.

Ron woke up from his thoughts as he stared at Harry, remembering his question before his thoughts drifted away. ''Oh, um, no but I'm sure she's fine.'' He shrugged, trying to pretend like he was not concerned whatsoever, while truly he was.

Some of his friends back at the Burrow always made fun of him because he was so close to his sister - apparently siblings are supposed to be on bad terms or something like that -, and he didn't want to look like that in front of Harry, the Boy who lived.

Then again, it wasn't like Ron was good to hide when he was worrying. He thus got up, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as his ears turned to red, like it always would when he was shy. ''I should probably check up on her, y'know, just in case she doesn't find a cabin.'' He said as he walked to the sliding. ''I, huh, will be back!'' He added before he left, literally searching in every cabin.

And missing the moment when Jade passed right behind him, doing the exact same thing. She arrived to the last one, the one where Harry was, opening it and sighing in frustration.

''Have you seen a wizard named Ronald? He is a bit taller than me, ginger hair...?'' She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harry turned to look at her, a bit confused by how she referred to Ron, then again it made sense that Ron was a nickname for Ronald. ''Yes! He was right here actually, he went looking for his sister.''

A smile lit up her small face as she entered the cabin, sitting across Harry. ''Good! Then I'll just wait for him here, he will probably come back sooner or later.''

Harry raised an eyebrow, confused yet again, until he put one and one together and understood. ''You're his sister?''

''Yes.'' She nodded, smiling still. ''Jade Lily Weasley, enchanted to meet you. You are?'' She asked, tilting her head.

He grinned, content to make connections with wizards and witches. He didn't know Jade and Ron well, but he could tell he would get along with them.

''I'm Harry Potter, it is nice to meet you.''

She widened her eyes in shock, much like Ron did. ''Harry Potter. I've read about you in books!'' She paused.

''I'm in books?'' He asked, surprised.

''Yes!'' She replied before her smile disappeared, her eyebrows knitting themselves together before an apologetic look appeared on her features. ''I'm sorry for what happened.'' She confessed. ''Voldemort is horrible.''

He was surprised by her reaction. Everyone seemed so amazed to see him, to talk to him, yet he felt like he had done nothing to recieve this treatment. Hagrid had told him that he was the only one to have survived the killing curse, but he didn't understand why he had to be famous for that. Every time someone seemed content to see him, it made him feel like the loss of his parents made him famous in the wizarding world, and truly, he would much rather be unknown by any community, muggle or wizard, and have his parents back.

He smiled at her, happy to see someone that finally acknoledged what he had to go through. He was also agreably surprised to see she called Voldemort by his own name. Harry couldn't understand why no one dared to speak his name, and he was glad to see he was not the only one.

He was about to answer when he heard the door of the cabin open, Ron entering and staring at Jade. ''There you are!'' He exclaimed, sighing as he sat beside her. ''Bloody hell Jade, where were you?''

''Mum found me, but I wasn't lost.'' She explained. ''I saw a muggleborn with her parents trying to find the station so I helped them!'' She added, grinning. ''Her name is Hermione Granger. I sat with her for a bit and guess what, Ron! She also read all of the books before classes! I actually told her I would come back after I saw you.'' She finished, visibly excited. ''She knows everything, Ron! Everything I read!''

Ron frowned, not liking the news. They weren't even in Hogwarts yet and Jade already had found herself a Know-It-All? Ron surely did not like this. What if Jade was to be in Ravenclaw with that Herminny or whatever her name was?

He grumbled something inaudible before Jade stood up and spoke once more. ''I'll be going now, Hermione must be waiting.'' She smiled. ''It was really nice meeting you, Harry.'' She added as she slided the door. ''Oh! I forgot. Mum gave me this in case you want to buy yourself a chocolate frog.'' She gave Ron a few galleons and then left, her brother scowling.

''I don't like this Hermi-one, or whatever. Did you see that? She just left!'' Ron grumbled, visibly annoyed.

Harry seemed rather amused by Ron's reaction. ''You're really close to her, aren't you?''

Ron widened his eyes as he realized what Harry had asked, the gingerhead not knowing whether he should simply tell the truth or play it off as something else.

However, Harry carried on, to Ron's relief. ''I think it's really great. I wish I had a sister I get along with as well. Or a brother, really.'' He confessed.

''Really?'' Asked Ron, obviously relieved. ''Well I have a lot of brothers but three of them are really busy and don't really pay attention to me. Fred and George always make fun of me and do tests on me. They fabricate some kind of tricks to make fun of people.'' He rolled his eyes. ''I also have a little sister, Ginny. She's okay.'' He shrugged. ''We bicker a lot because she spends waaaaay too much time in the bathroom, whatever she does.'' Ron explained, Harry chuckling at his words. ''Jade's great, she's actually my best friend. She's a bit of a bookworm but she's not boring at all! She actually likes Quidditch and it's our dream to play for the Chuddley Cannons if we end up good enough.''

Harry had learned a bit about Quidditch while shopping for a broom in Diagon Alley, but he wasn't familiar with the teams. ''Chuddley Cannons?'' He thus asked, Ron's eyes widening.

''You don't know the Chuddley Cannons? By Merlin! You're really lucky you found me, Harry.'' He said before he started explaining all the teams, the tactics, and pretty much everything he knew about Quidditch.

Soon enough the trolley arrived and Harry bought literally everything, to Ron's amazement. The two of them surely were having fun, until they tried doing a spell and _someone_ went in to ruin everything.

''Have you seen a toad named Trevor? Neville lost it.'' She spoke, right after she opened the door of the cabin. She then noticed how they had their wands out, a detail that obviously caught her attention. ''Doing magic, are we?'' She asked, a smile curving her lips. ''I've tired a couple of spells, but it always works for me.'' She proudly stated before she entered the cabin, sitting across the two of them. Ron and Harry exchanged a look as Ron frowned, visibly not liking her attitude.

She narrowed her eyebrows as she noticed Harry's broken glasses, taking out her wand. ''Oculus Reparo!'' She said, his glasses instantly repaired. Harry looked at them, amazed as he showed Ron.

''You're Harry Potter!'' She exclaimed, noticing the scar. Harry put back his glasses, not having the time to speak that she spoke again. ''I'm Hermione Granger.'' She added, Ron almost choking on the candy he was eating. ''And you are...?''

He couldn't believe this was the Hermione Granger that Jade had spoken about. ''Ron Weasley'' he replied, his mouth full.

''Pleasure.'' She said, wrinkling her nose. A gesture that was not well taken by Ron, which already did not like her. She then stood up, much to his relief. She then widened her eyes, turning to Ron. ''You're Jade's brother!'' She realized, her whole face brightening. She then raised an eyebrow as she glanced up and down at him. ''I don't know if you've realized, but you don't look at all like her.'' She finished, opening the door of the cabin. ''You two should get into your Hogwarts robes, we're arriving soon.''

Ron rolled his eyes, not even bothering to reply to her. It wasn't lile she'd even let him place a word. It seemed like she would literally never stop talking.

''By the way, you have something right here on your nose, my friend.'' She finally finished, leaving the cabin.

Ron turned to Harry after he wiped the side of his nose, his friend shrugging as he clearly did not understand what Hermione was going on about.

''Do you ever think she'd stop talking?'' Asked the gingerhead, Harry responding by shaking his head. Ron snorted, rolling his eyes once more. ''Who does she think she is, judging us like that? I really don't see why Jade gets along with her.''

Harry nodded again. ''She did repair my glasses, though.''

Ron frowned. ''Are you on her side or mine?''

''Yours, of course.'' He replied.

Ron sighed in relief. ''Good.''

''Do you think we should get our robes?'' Harry then asked, referring to Hermione's advice.

Ron shook his head. ''Nope. I'm sure we will have time.''

They didn't.

* * *

 _ **A/N: This is it! Thoughts?**_

 _ **Thank you everyone for reading and taking a look!**_

 ** _Not sure which point of view I will be using for the second book, but for Prisoner of Azkaban, I am definitely going to use Hermione's POV, because that year will be so interesting for her, with the time-turner and all._**

 ** _For the 4th book, I was thinking of going back to Ron, because of what happens with Harry and the goblet of fire, how Ron gets mad, etc. etc. Let me know what you think._**

 _ **For the 5th book, I will definitely be going back and forth with POV's for both Harry and my OWN character, Jade Lily Weasley. You'll see in great detail who she is, no worries! I'm not doing a POV of her until the Order of the Phoenix, so you'll get a pretty good picture o who she is before you truly get into her mind!**_

 ** _For the 6th book, I'm still unsure. Thoughts?_**

 ** _7th book is going to be a surprise for you all, and TANTANTANNNNN, I'm also writing a 8th book, because, hey-ho, seven books for Harry Potter? THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE! Of course, that book will be completely AU, nothing CANON there, just saying beforehand._**


	2. Chapter 2 - Feast

_**A/N: Special thanks to s. keeper01 for your review, it literally made my day!**_

 _ **Also I'd like to thank my friends who support me with this fanfic (Baljit and Dani), you're awesome.  
I have so much muse for this fanfic, it's unreal! And so, here is the second chapter. A bit smaller than the first one, but the next one will be longer I promise! **_

* * *

''Where the hell have you been?'' Jade asked as she looked at Ron and Harry, literally running out of the train with their robes put on in a rush. ''Hermione told you to put your robes on, didn't she? You should have listened to her!'' She scolded them, Ron glaring at her.

''Oh I'm sorry we didn't listen to your new best friend.'' He emphasized, frowning at his sister.

Harry couldn't help but be amused by the situation, a low chuckle escaping his lips. ''I think Ron's jealous.''

He scowled. ''I'm not!''

Jade smirked and threw her arms around Ron's neck, squeezing him before she let go, Ron's ears getting as red as it could get. ''How cute!'' She squealed. ''Don't worry Ron, I was just excited to meet someone like me!''

''Like you?!'' Retorted Ron, frowning.

''Well, we do have a lot in common. We both love books, magic, studying...'' She trailed off. ''But she says she's afraid of going on a broom and doesn't care that much about Quidditch, although she admits it's better than Muggle sports.''

''She doesn't care much about Quidditch?!'' He repeated before he turned to Harry, the both of them exchanging a look. ''Bloody hell. Why are you friends with the enemy?!''

Jade rolled her eyes as she walked alongside Harry and Ron, visibly not liking his comment. ''She is a Muggleborn, Ron. It's weird for them to think of someone flying on a broom.''

''I think it's brilliant.'' Admitted Harry.

Ron grinned, content with his new friend's comment on the matter. ''I completely convinced him to support the Chuddley Cannons.'' He said as he looked at Jade, without looking where he was going. It was Harry who stopped him, the redhead looking up to see someone who was clearly related to a giant.

''Hagrid!'' Said Harry, a smile curving his lips.

''Wooooow'' drawled Ron, clearly amazed as he glanced up and down at the half giant.

''Hello there Harry.'' He smiled before he cleare his throat, looking at the array of first years. ''FIRST YEARS, THIS WAY. FOLLOW ME.'' He nearly shouted so everyone could hear. Of course, everyone followed. Many were excited, some were scared. It was only normal, after all. The castle was beautiful at night, but it was everyone's first time there. There was no parents, and not everybody had siblings there.

Ron had heard many confusing and terrifying tales coming from his older brothers Fred and George, but Percy reminded him that the twins kept exagerrating everything to scare him. Still. He was glad he wasn't alone as a first year, and that his sister was there. However, he couldn't help but wonder if he'd be in Gryffindor. All of his family were. And maybe him.

But what if Jade was Ravenclaw? She was wise, probably the wisest of the Weasley children, Molly kept saying it. Ron could already see Jade and Hermione together in Ravenclaw spending all of their time in the library, studying and doing nothing else. He shivered at the thought, wondering if the chill of travelling on the lake was the one giving him this awful sensation, or if it was truly the awful visualization he was having as they made their way to the Hogwarts castle.

As they finally arrived Ron dreaded the moment when they would have to be chosen for a house, many of his classmates visibly feeling the same way. He swallowed hard as The professor McGonnagall greeted them - Fred and George had told him about how strict she was - making him shiver once more. He took a deep breath as she told him to stay there, right at the doors of the Great Hall, before they would finally be sorted into their respective houses.

Couldn't it just happen already?

Apparently not.

''Are you Harry Potter?'' asked a voice that came right in front of Harry. The boy had pale, grey eyes, while his hair was almost white, literally like his skin.

''Yes.'' Harry spoke.

The boy smirked. 'This is Crabbe and this is Goyle," he said. ''And my name is Draco. Draco M-''

He couldn't finish his sentence that Ron snorted, a bit too loud. He had not meant to laugh at his name, but he couldn't help it. He thought he had seen this boy before, probably in Diagon Alley, and his father had told him about his family. He didn't remember the name, but he knew they were Purebloods, and the kinds that called the Weasleys blood traitors – because they didn't care about blood lineage and all of that -.

The pale boy glared at him, immediately turning his attention to the redhead.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, freckles, and hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley.''

Ron swallowed hard and frowned, his ears turning red as he glared at Malfoy, not even knowing what to respond to him. Thankfully, there was someone who knew just what to say.

''Arrogant stance, terrible judgement and snaky eyes. You must be a Malfoy.'' Responded Jade, tilting her head as a proud smile curved her lips.

Draco frowned, disliking her response, and disliking how many of the students snorted or chuckled at what she said. He glared at them all - especially Crabbe who had dared to laugh -, before he turned to Harry again. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help with that.''

Harry glanced up at him, but didn't seem to agree with his words. ''I think I find out myself, thanks.'' He voiced, much to Draco's dislike. Ron couldn't help but smirk at how annoyed he looked considering he had been turned down by none other than Harry Potter himself.

He was also proud of his sister and could she could defend the family name. After all, Ron could maybe think of something clever to say, but it wouldn't be as quickly as she would, apparently. To say Malfoy didn't even have anything to respond! It surely was brilliant.

Professor McGonnagall finally ended up coming back, clearing her throat before she asked for everyone to follow her into the Great Hall. It was now finally the time to get sorted into different houses, and Ron never had felt so nervous. Luckily for him it wasn't showing - something that could not be said of many other students.

Especially Hermione.

Ron had spotted her among the crowd - she had made herself a way through to be the first one - and it was hard to miss her with her long, brown and messy hair. She kept whispering things, to herself he hoped, and it wasn't long until he exchanged a look with Harry again, the two of them visibly agreeing that she was completely mental.

Of course, Ron could understand why she felt so nervous - after all so was he -, but he felt like he couldn't miss this opportunity to comment something negative about her. He disliked her, to say the least.

Luckily for him, he was certain she'd go to Ravenclaw and there was no way he'd ever end up there. He had more chances of ending up in Slytherin than in Ravenclaw, and this certainly was the first time he thought of Ravenclaw as being the worse house to be in.

However, it appears all of his thoughts were clashed with reality when the Sorting Hat was placed on Hermione's head, after a couple of other students, and claimed her to be a Gryffindor.

A Gryffindor, her? His jaw dropped as he couldn't believe it. He gulped, now feeling even more nervous as he knew his turn approached. Of course, Malfoy was called before him - Ron expected to be last because of his name -, and the sorting hat did not even have to be put on his head to know that he would be a Slytherin. Malfoy smirked at his friends and then stared, or well glared, at the small lot that was constituted of himself, Harry and Jade.

Other students were sorted into different houses, Harry also being in Gryffindor. Right before Ronald had been his sister, Jade, whom was also being sorted into Gryffindor. He could see his whole family cheering and standing up after both Harry and Jade had been sorted into the Gryffindor house, and he could see Hermione and Jade literally gushing because they were in the same house.

This was just bloody great. He'd probably be in damn Hufflepuff, alone. Jade would be best friends with Hermione, Harry would tag along because he already seemed to get along with Jade (which Ron assumed because of the grin he gave her when he sat beside her at the Gryffindor table), and they would all laugh of Ron getting into a different house.

He sighed in defeat as he heard his name being called, taking his time before he arrived on the stool, flinching as he felt the Sorting Hat being put onto his head.

''Two Weasleys this year, huh? How interesting, how interesting. Where should I put you, hmmm?'' He paused, Ron closing his eyes and wishing for Gryffindor.

''Gryffindor!''

His eyes widened in relief before a bright smile curved his lips, Ronald content to see he was going to be a part of the Gryffindor family. The Weasleys all stood up and clapped, along with Harry, and even Hermione (which Ron couldn't understand because he was certain she did not like him either).

At this point, he was far too content and relieved to feel any kind of animosity towards anyone, including Malfoy. After all, he was now a Gryffindor! Harry too! Jade too! In his mind, it could not have gone better.

Everyone cheered at the table, Ron not even realizing he had sat beside Hermione and in front of Harry.

Of course, it wasn't long until he was reminded of her presence. The feast had started after Dumbledore gave a speech, welcomed the new students and presented the Professors (honestly Ron couldn't remember half of their names) and Ron literally started eating as if this would be his last meal, not caring one bit about how he looked doing so. After only a few minutes of the meal Hermione had stopped eating, staring at Ron and wrinkling her nose in obvious disapproval.

''You know, if you eat like this, you could choke on something and get injured.'' She said, making him frown.

A turkey leg was still in his mouth as he stared at her, taking a bite and retorting something with food still in his mouth, much to Hermione's disgust. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction, while Jade seemed to be of agreeance with her new friend.

''She's right, Ron.'' She said, making Ron utterly annoyed.

''Oh really? As I recall, you eat even faster than me, or are you trying to show Miss Know-It-All how well you can eat?'' He replied. ''Considering it seems so important to her.'' He snapped, making both of them frown. ''Along with reading everything before class and already knowing every spell.'' He paused. ''Since you're all so wise about everything maybe your place was in Ravenclaw.''

Jade obviously seemed hurt, after all Ron was acting weird towards her today. She stood up, not willing to hear any more of it. After all, Ron knew how it mattered to her to be in Gryffindor. ''What is with you?''

She then left, making Ron roll his eyes. Hermione glared at him, frowning. ''Well done, Ron.''

He ignored her statement until it was Harry's turn to speak, the boy with the glasses staring at the doors of the Great Hall. ''Where do you think she went?''

Ron shrugged. He felt too mad to even care. She probably would be gone to the bathroom or something of the sort. Then again, wasn't she overreacting? Leaving for something like that. Wasn't Ron allowed to his opinion? He realized he may have been a bit harsh, but couldn't anyone let him eat in peace?

Thankfully, they did. For a while neither Hermione nor Harry said a word, until it was Harry's turn to stand up.

Ron looked up at him, confused. ''Where are you going?''

''Uh, to the bathroom.'' He simply replied before he exited the Great Hall, unsure if he was even allowed. Not that he would care if it were the case.

In truth, he had been worried considering Ron's sister had not yet returned. However, as he walked in the hallways he found himself completely lost, until he heard a familiar voice, and one that was not so much familiar.

''May I ask why a first year like you are, is wandering in the castle in the middle of the feast?'' Asked one of the professor. If Harry recalled correctly from Dumbledore's speech, it was Snape, the professor of Potions' class.

''She was probably looking for me, Professor.'' He intervened, seeing the small blonde seemingly completely intimidated by the look Professor Snape gave her.

He turned slowly to look at Harry, squinting as his eyes landed on him. ''Already wandering in the castle at the wrong times, Mr. Potter?'' He quirked an eyebrow, not surprised. He then shook his head in dissaproval. ''Just like your father it would seem.'' He paused. ''10 points from Gryffindor. It will be more if I see any of you two where they are not supposed to be.'' He finished before he walked back to the Great Hall, the two Gryffindors waiting a moment before they had to choice but to follow him.

''Are you alright?'' Asked Harry, turning to Jade.

She nodded. ''Where were you going?''

He wondered if he should say the same excuse as the one he said to Ron, but then they'd have to go to the bathroom, and quite frankly Harry was certain they'd end up lost. ''Huh, well…''he rubbed the back of his neck before a nervous smile curved his lips. ''I was coming to get you, actually. It has been a while since you left and I think dessert is about to be ready and I think Ron has mentioned you were looking forward to it...''

She had smiled until he mentioned Ron's name, the blonde grumbling something before she looked down. ''I don't feel too hungry anymore.''

He didn't quite know what to answer to that. ''If you don't mind me asking, why did you leave?'' He thus said, curiosity striking him.

''This is going to sound silly, but I was trying to find the Sorting Hat.'' She confessed, still looking down as they walked.

He narrowed his eyebrows, confused. ''Why?''

''Well, to know if he sorted me into the wrong house.'' She began before she sighed. ''He said I would be good in Ravenclaw. I don't think anybody heard it. But I wished to be in Gryffindor. So maybe he just put me there because I wished for it so much, and maybe I don't belong there.''

He was surprised by her answer, and how he could relate to that. ''Same thing happened for me, actually.'' He confessed. ''He wanted to put me in Slytherin.'' He flinched, and so did she. ''I think it doesn't matter. We will all be in the same classes right? I don't understand why they divide us like that. I think he was just undecided because you are both brave and wise. And put you in the house you wanted so you could be with your friends and family.'' He shrugged, unsure of his own words, after all Harry was all new to this.

She looked up at him, relieved. ''You think so?'' He nodded, and she sighed. ''But then Ron wants me to be in Ravenclaw...''

''I'm sure that's not true.'' He admitted. ''On the train he kept saying you were his favorite sibling. Of course, he quickly started to talk about the Chuddley Cannons, but you were a close second as a favorite topic to talk about.'' He added, an amused smile curving his lips.

She couldn't help but laugh. ''That is Ron. Tell me you will cheer for the Chuddley Cannons. Or else he'll call you the enemy and stop me from talking to you.''

He chuckled. ''I think I have no choice but to support them.'' He paused. ''Come on, we should go before Snape comes back, or before Ron eats all the food.''

She laughed and nodded, the two of them making their way back to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall, which was completely awkward at the moment at the end of the Gryffindor table. Ron had stopped eating considering he wished to wait for dessert, and literally he had no one to talk to. There was Hermione beside him, but there was no way he'd talk to her. He'd rather talk to Malfoy at that point.

He looked at the doors of the Great Hall at every moment, hoping either Harry or Jade would come back, or both. And since Ron was impatient, it appeared like years to him before they came back.

''Finally! What took you so long?'' He asked, hoping Jade wasn't still mad at him. From the look on her face she did not, but he could never be too sure.

He did feel bad about what he said, but Ron wasn't one to apologize often. More often than not, when they had a quarrel, they'd ignore each other for a while and then go right back to normal. He hoped that would be the case tonight as well.

The two of them took back their seats before Harry spoke. ''Snape found us.''

''Snape?''asked Ron, confused.

''The professor of Potions class.'' Specified Hermione, which made Ron frown as he looked at her.

''I totally knew that!'' he retorted, his tone making Hermione roll her eyes.

''I don't think he likes us, or anyone for that matter.'' Said Jade.

''No kidding, isn't he at the Head of the Slytherin house?'' asked Ron, looking at the Professor table to see him, but it appeared he wasn't there, along with another professor. Quirrell, was it? Ron only remembered because he thought he looked completely weird.

They discussed about professors for the rest of the feast, Ron being annoyed each time Hermione answered one of his questions. It appeared that no matter how hard he tried not to include her in the conversation, she kept including herself.

They finally finished and it was time to go to their Common Room, and straight to bed. It had gone late, after all. And with all he had eaten, it didn't surprise Ron to want to go to bed right away.

He said goodnight to his sister and (unfortunately) Hermione as the two of them exited to the girls' dormitory, Ron actually quite glad to see he was going with Harry. He was a bit scared of what it would be like, to sleep in a place where he knew no one. He was used to stay up quite late with his sister, talking about Quidditch and what not, and it felt weird to think she wouldn't be there.

Thankfully, Ron had a new friend. He was pleased to see all of his things were already there, right beside Harry's bed. He was amazed by how it looked, and how spacious it actually was. Harry seemed quite excited too.

They all got changed and went into their beds, Ron feeling quite excited for this new year. After all, everything was going to change. Then again, maybe it was for the good.

The only problem now was that he was too excited. Too excited to fall asleep. He turned to his side, repeatedly, until he growled lowly, seeing that there was no way he'd fall asleep just now.

''Harry?'' he then whispered.

''Yeah?''

''Not sleeping?'' he whispered again, glad to see he wasn't alone.

''No. I think I took too much chocolate cake.''

Ron couldn't help but snort as he sat up on his bed, Harry doing up the same thing. ''Yeah, me too. I'm actually excited for tomorrow. First day, eh? How do you feel? I feel so excited but I've always lived with magic. It must be so exciting for you.''

Harry nodded. ''Yeah, it is. I feel like this is all a dream.''

''But it's real! Isn't it brilliant?'' Harry nodded before Ron carried on. ''I do think that Hermione is annoying, though.'' He said, squinting. ''Why does she always have to go and try to correct me? I'm perfectly fine as I am!''

''I think she's just trying to make friends. Didn't Jade say she was a muggleborn? She probably knows no one here.''

''I guess.'' He shrugged. ''Then again, so do you! And you're not bossing me around.'' He rolled his eyes.

''Maybe she's nervous.'' Suggested Harry. ''Your sister seems to appreciate her.''

Ron looked up at his friend. ''What if she's trying to steal her?''

Harry couldn't help but laugh. ''I think you may be a bit overprotective here, Ron.'' He paused.

Ron got back under the covers, looking up at the ceiling. ''Maybe.'' He paused. ''What did you think of her?''

''Hermione?''

''No, my sister.''

''Oh. Um. Well, she's nice. And funny.'' He began, after all he didn't know her that much yet. ''She's pretty.'' He then added, genuinely speaking. However, Ron frowned at his comment, turning to face Harry.

''She's my sister.'' He scowled.

Clearly, what he meant was that she was off limits. Obviously, he had misunderstood Harry. He was only saying nice, genuine comments. But, Ron was a brother with two younger sisters. A protective one, at that.

''Alright, she's not pretty.'' rectified Harry, trying to correct himself.

It seemed to annoy Ron even more. ''Don't say that about my sister!'' he said, realizing just how he was acting. He sighed before he laid back, closing his eyes. ''You're right, you're right. I'm a bit too protective.''

''Maybe more than a bit.'' Corrected Harry.

''Yeah, yeah.'' He smiled amusingly, agreeing. ''Good night, Harry.''

''Goodnight, Ron.''

Ron waited a moment, visibly not ready to sleep. But, he ought to try. He wouldn't want to be late to his first class, after all.

''Psst, Harry.'' He whispered, once more.

''What?'' his friend replied in the same tone.

''Do you really think that?''

''Think what?''

''That she's not pretty?''

''No.''

''Alright, alright. Goodnight now.''

And thus he finally fell asleep, thinking about how his first day would be like.

And of course, while he wished not to be late…

He was late.


	3. Chapter 3 - Acceptance

_**A/N: Thanks again for s. keeper01 for the review! You have no idea how much it means to me!**_

 _ **If anyone else has time for a review, that would be great! *-* If not, I understand, everyone's busy, but thanks for reading everyone, and for following the story as well! means a lot to me.  
**_

* * *

As soon as they woke up, Harry and Ron realized they had fallen asleep far too late, and they ended up waking up alone in the dormitory, the two of them wondering why nobody had woken them up.

It didn't help that they got completely lost in the Hogwarts castle yet again. Or well, Harry got lost again, and for Ron it was his first time. Ron was overly worried they wouldn't make it to their first class, after all the redhead knew very well that the professor of Transfiguration was McGonnagall, and he recalled that Fred and George said to never be late for her classes. That went for Snape, as well, but Ron had forgotten what he was teaching yet again.

As they arrived they breathed heavily, Ron glad to see that there was no sign of McGonnagall. Harry and Ron looked at each other and sighed in relief before they searched for a seat, Ron's look darkening as he saw Jade with Hermione at the front of the class.

Then, the most surprising thing happened - the cat that was sitting on McGonnagall's desk jumped and turned into the professor, making both Ron and Harry widened their eyes. Ron was literally amazed, completely paralyzed by astonishment as he looked at the Animagus.

''Wow.''

''Well thank you for your amazement Mr. Weasley, but I'm afraid I'd have to transfigure you into a pocket watch, so either of you could tell the time?'' She voiced severely, staring at them with a disapproving glance.

''We actually got lost, Professor.'' Explained Harry.

''Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats?'' She carried on before she walked back to her desk, the two of them exchanging a look as they made their way to a desk on the right.

Ron could see his sister sitting at the desk in front of them, and since he had absolutely no clue about what to do (and was scared to ask McGonnagall), he figured he'd ask her.

''Psst.'' He began, looking around to make sure nobody else would hear him. ''Psst. Jade'' he added in a whisper, doing the same motion before he took a piece of paper from his notebook and scrambled it before he threw it at her.

Harry widened his eyes at Ron's action, especially considering Jade had literally been startled, not even realizing Ron was there.

She turned around, frowning. ''Where were you?'' She whispered.

''Lost. Doesn't matter. What are we doing?'' He asked in a whisper, considering everyone was scribbling in their notebooks, and literally nothing else was happening.

It was Hermione's turn to turn around, looking at both Harry and Ron as if she was going to scold them. ''Maybe if you had been here on time, you would know.''

Ron frowned. ''Oh really? I didn't know that.'' He snarled, rolling his eyes. He couldn't believe her. ''Besides, I didn't ask you anything.''

Why did she always have to stick her nose in other people's business? Bloody hell! It had not even been 24 hours since he knew her and he couldn't believe the number of times she tried including herself in a conversation that was clearly not meant for her to join.

Or well, that was Ron's opinion.

Hermione did not say anything before she turned around to scribble in her notebook again, Jade glaring at Ron for his comment.

''We're writing notes from what's written on the board, Ron.'' She said before she leaned in closer, looking over her shoulder to see what Hermione was doing before she glared at her brother again. ''And you should be nicer to Hermione.'' She whispered with a scowl, visibly disapproving of his attitude towards her.

Her expression then changed and turned into a bright smile as she looked at Harry, greeting him. ''Hi Harry.''

''Hi!'' He said, smiling back.

Ron, on the other hand, was utterly annoyed to be told to be nicer to Hermione. She was not even nice to him in the first place! He decided to not say anything as he took out his quill and ink to take notes, since McGonnagall had started to stare at them because they were making too much noise, and Ron didn't want points to be deducted from Gryffindor on the first day by his fault.

If Ron thought Professor McGonnagall seemed strict and severe, it was because he had not spent a moment in Snape's class. Why did it have to be in the dungeons? The place was downright spooky, and it was quite obvious that it was not a place for him. And the professor? His tone made Ron shiver. Of course, the redhead had not been lucky, considering he had been whining about the location of the class right when Snape was passing right behind him, the Professor taking 5 points from Gryffindor for Ron's insolence.

A comment that made Malfoy smirk and laugh of them. Although he did not interact with them per say, he sure did not miss an opportunity to laugh of them. Ron rolled his eyes, ignoring him. He knew better.

Jade, on the other hand, was one that especially disliked being laughed of, and disliked it even more when it was a family member. Just as Ron was protective of his sister, so was she.

As Malfoy noticed the glare coming from the petite blonde he couldn't help but laugh even more. ''The place is too scary for you, Weasel? Do you need to run back to Mum on the first day?'' he said before he turned to Crabbe and Goyle, the two of them obviously laughing on cue.

''Not his fault if he isn't used to be put in a dungeon for bad behavior, like some insane families would do.'' Said Jade, visibly speaking of other purebloods, like himself. ''Besides, I would think a class could be taught in a place more sophisticated, right? Someone like you should agree, Malfoy. Or have your standards gone low?''

The pale boy frowned, moving his hand to Crabbe and Goyle so they'd stop laughing. He took a step towards Jade, a movement that Ron did not seem to like, especially not with the glare in Malfoy's eyes. He did like how Jade was brave and clever enough to outsass Malfoy, but it would truly get her in trouble. He tried pulling on her robe so they could go back to their seat without causing a scene, but it appeared Jade and Malfoy were ones that would inevitably clash.

''That's what you think, Weasley?'' the pale boy tilted his head. ''Maybe it's time you should be put in a dungeon yourself. It appears you have no idea how to respect your superiors.''

She snorted. ''Do you mean yourself, or your friends who you need to tell when to stop laughing and when to start?'' she smiled, completely amused by the turn of events.

This time, Crabbe stopped laughing, frowning at the young girl. For an eleven years old, she sure knew how to talk back to someone like Malfoy, and certainly would not let herself be bullied or intimated by him.

''Enough.'' Spoke Snape, intervening. ''Everyone to their seat, and I do not want to hear a word until I ask a question and request an answer is that clear?'' he paused, raising an eyebrow as he looked around, the whole lot of students immediately shutting up as he spoke, and executing the action he wanted them to do.

Ron shivered and pulled on Jade's sleeve so she'd follow and bloody sit, considering he felt like she could run her mouth again, and maybe even get in a detention on the first day. He was not surprised by her behavior, but it was too much. He knew how bloody stubborn she was, but still. Thankfully, since Snape was a Professor she did as he said, sitting in between Ron and Harry, Hermione being on Harry's left.

Harry tilted his head. ''I personally think that was brilliant.'' He whispered, only to be glared at by Snape, which obviously heard his comment.

''Something you'd like to share with the class, Mr. Potter? Or are you simply being insolent after I specifically told you not. to. speak.'' He emphasized the last words, staring at the young boy with the glasses.

Harry shook his head, but did not seem intimidated one bit. Ron was surprised. Even he swallowed hard at Snape's word and wished he could leave the class. Bloody hell, that wizard _was_ intimidating! He couldn't understand how Harry and Jade did not seem to care one bit. For once, his expression seemed to have matched Hermione's, because she seemed completely astonished to see their attitudes.

''Nothing, sir.'' Shrugged Harry, not bothered one bit.

''It will be _Professor_.'' Rectified Snape before he turned back to his Potions. ''Now that we can finally start the class, can anyone tell me how you concoct a draught of death?''

Hermione raised her hand so high she moved on her chair, making Ron turn his head to understand where the noise came from. He stared at her with a strange look, narrowing his eyebrows in confusion. She knew how to do that? She was completely terrifying!

''No one?''

''Me! Me!'' replied Hermione in a whisper, looking around in the class to see nobody else had their hand up. She even questioned Jade with a look, probably expecting her friend to knew the answer.

''Since Mr. Potter likes to talk, wouldn't he like to give us an answer?''

''No idea, Professor.'' He admitted. How in hell would he know? To Ron's knowledge, his friend had not read many pages of his books yet, considering he had recently learned he was a wizard. Plus, Harry had told him that he had never even thought magic existed beforehand. Surely, Snape would know – everyone knew about Harry Potter.

Still, it appeared Snape had in mind to question Harry.

''Perhaps you should ask Hermione.'' Added Harry.

''Perhaps.'' Replied the teacher, not even bothering to look at Hermione before he went behind his desk, asking everyone to get out their books.

Harry frowned at the Snape, not understanding his attitude. Hermione clearly had the answer. Harry looked at Ron for any possible explanation he might have for Snape's behaviour, after all Ron knew more about certain professors than Harry did, but Ron only shrugged and shook his head, not knowing at all what was the deal with this professor.

The rest of the class went along the same lines – Hermione knew every answer, but Snape most often ignored her. Jade raised her hands a couple of times, the same reaction came from him. He only acknowledged Slytherins, which Ron found completely unfair. How were they supposed to get house points for their knowledge if the professor never let them answer any questions? It was ridiculous. Ron did not particularly like Hermione (as you all should know), but he did find that Snape was unfair with her, as he was with practically everyone in Gryffindor.

To their relief, the class came to an end. But of course, it wasn't truly over.

''I want 20-inches of parchment about the effects of turning counter-clockwise in a Potion when told to turn clockwise. You may use three potions as examples.'' Said Snape before the whole class whined about homework, Hermione literally being the only one that seemed excited about this.

''Isn't this exciting? Already a homework! I know which Potions to talk about already.'' She gushed, Harry looking visibly surprised, while Ron immediately frowned.

''This is completely mental! I know nothing about this! And for tomorrow-''

''This is why reading the material before a class is always very productive!'' explained Hermione before she turned to Jade. ''Which ones are you going to talk about?''

''I have four in mind, so I'm not sure yet.'' Replied the blonde, smiling to her friend. She then turned to Ron, an amused smile curling her lips. ''Told you reading beforehand would pay off! Don't worry though, I'll help you.''

''This is ridiculous, I know nothing about Potions! We just started.'' Ron said as they walked out before he turned to Harry. ''Do you know anything about Potions?'' Harry shook his head. ''See? I swear, Snape hates us.''

''Come on Ron, I said I'll help you!'' retorted Jade, rolling her eyes. ''This will be fun! Maybe we could all do it together?''

''I'm not doing anything with _her._ '' He spoke lowly, referring to Hermione, which was in front of them.

''I'm in. I have no idea what to do.'' Admitted Harry.

''I think Hermione already had something in mind anyway. What is your problem, though, Ron?'' asked the blonde.

''I absolutely have no problem, thank you very much. She does! She always needs to point every little thing I do wrong! It's a nightmare!'' he explained, not understanding how his sister could not see it.

''Did it ever cross your mind that she might actually be trying to help you, Ron?'' suggested Jade.

Ron frowned, completely confused. ''Why would I need help with anything? I'm perfectly fine.'' He said before he sighed. ''Anyway, let's change subjects. Next class is Flying Class!''

He was excited, that much was obvious. It was his dream to be a part of a Quidditch team, the Chuddley Cannons to be precise. But first, of course he'd have to go through the Quidditch team of Hogwarts, where he could prove himself to be worthy enough to play with the Chuddley Cannons.

To say the least, this was going to be his most important class, and actually mostly the only one he cared about. Sure, Charms would be important because he'd learn truly how to do spells and that was cool, but flying? That was what he would prefer.

''I don't think we're going to get to fly today, though.'' Asserted Jade.

Ron certainly did not like the sound of that. ''What?! Why not?!''

''Because flying can be dangerous for beginners!''

''That's ridiculous. I'm sure we'll get to fly a bit today.'' Retorted Ron before he turned to Harry. ''Right Harry?''

His friend nodded.

Unfortunately, both were wrong.

* * *

Ron was completely bored with the class, and was actually glad it ended! They spent the whole time talking about safety, but who was dumb enough to do all the things she said? 'Do not stand on your feet on the broom', really? Who does that? Five year olds? Certainly not Ron, but apparently some stupid first years had done it in the past.

The professor also said they wouldn't get to fly until the next month, which made Ron completely annoyed. Another month to wait? He had waited years for this day! To start flying, on a _real_ broom. But apparently, that was not going to happen! What a way to end the day. And on top of that, they had Potions homework. That was just, brilliant.

He wasn't even looking forward to eat dinner, since his mood had completely dropped.

He was going to get a terrible grade on his Potions homework, that was certain. With a mood like this, even Jade's help wouldn't be able to get him to pass.

''Come on, Ron! Cheer up! A month, that's only few weeks away! It'll pass real quickly, plus we'll learn all the basics so we are already good when we get on our brooms!'' explained Jade.

He sighed, looking at his plate. ''I guess.''

''I personally am glad we are not starting until next month. I would be terrified to go on a broom just yet.'' Confessed Hermione.

Ron widened his eyes and then frowned, glaring at her. It was because of people like her he didn't get to go on a broom! That, and idiots who didn't know how to use one. He wanted to curse them all!

''Now _that_ is surprising. Wouldn't you want to be the best in that class as well?'' he asked, the annoyance in his tone being obvious.

''I don't understand what you mean.''

''Please. Raising your hand like this would be the last time you get to answer to a professor? Either you want to be adored by the profs, or you want the best grade. Or both.''

Her cheeks turned to red. ''I just know the answer! And since most of time nobody else is answering, I just thought- ''

''Nobody _is_ answering because you freak them out by jumping up each time a professor asks a question! Seriously, it's downright terrifying.''

She remained silent for a moment. ''Is that what you think?''

He raised an eyebrow. ''Why else would I have said it?''

''Because you're being completely obnoxious!'' retorted Jade, mad at her brother. ''I think it just shows Hermione is ahead of us all. You should read more, Ronald.''

He wrinkled his nose, never liking when his sister called him by his first name. Hermione seemed to have picked up on that very fact, a smirk curving her lips before she stood up.

''I do agree with that. Speaking of which, I will go to the library to do my Potions homework. You should listen to your sister, Ronald.'' She emphasized the name before she left.

Ron turned to Jade, squinting. ''Why did you have to tell her my name?''

It appeared it had been Jade's plan from the beginning. She shrugged before she took a bite of her dessert. ''So she can tease you when you start saying mean things to her.''

''You're evil.'' He snarled, turning to Harry. ''Isn't she evil?''

Jade laughed and so did Harry, which ended up in the three of them laughing as they finished their meal. They ended up starting their homework only an hour later in the Gryffindor Common Room, but thankfully, since Jade already knew what to do, it had not been too long before they were finished. Ron was actually quite surprised by the quality of his work, even if it was a bit rushed.

They went to bed at a decent hour this time, hoping not to bed late in the morning for Charms class.

* * *

''Wake up! Wake up!'' Ron heard as he felt himself being violently hit with a pillow.

''Bloody hell!'' he grumbled, catching the pillow and throwing it away. He then blinked as he recognized his sister, not knowing what the bloody hell she was doing there. Beside her he could see Harry which seemed to be apparently at him, the boy with the messy raven hair already dressed up with his robes. ''What is going on?'' asked Ron, rubbing his forehead before he finally got out of the covers.

''Harry said he wasn't able to wake you up and so it became my personal mission to make sure you were awake on time. Now get up! We have to get breakfast right now or else we'll all be late and I will kill you, Ronald Weasley! I am _not_ arriving late to my first Charms class.'' She explained with an excited smile.

Of course, Ron knew very well this was the class she was most excited about. He thought she would also have wanted to go to Flying classes more, but it appeared she was more excited t do magic in general, hence why she read pretty much all of the books already, and re-read the charms one a couple of times.

''Alright, alright. I'll meet you at the Great Hall.'' He yawned, still tired as he rubbed his eyes.

''You better be on time or else we are leaving without you!'' she warned. ''Come on Harry, I'm starving.''

''See you later Ron.'' He then said as he waved, the blonde and the boy with the messy raven hair leaving the dormitory.

The redhead slowly woke up and changed into his robes, taking his notebook and what not before he left, wondering if Jade was even allowed in the boys' dormitory. He then shrugged. Allowed or not, that wasn't going to be what would stop her.

He arrived at the Great Hall, excited for this second day until he realized just who was with Jade and Harry.

Hermione.

Again.

Why was she always there?

He grumbled as he walked towards the table, letting himself sit beside Harry, leaving Hermione alone on her side of the bench. She stopped laughing as he arrived (apparently someone had said something funny, since the three of them had been laughing and the two others had not stopped).

''What's funny?'' he asked, squinting.

''Hermione was just explaining to us something that happened once with her parents.'' Said Harry.

Ron's tone was a bit harsher than he'd expect. ''What was it?''

''Well, it's a bit of a muggle thing, I don't know if you'd get it…'' she started, pressing her lips together nervously.

''Jade got it!'' he retorted, not understanding why his sister would, and he wouldn't.

''Well, I have been telling her a lot about my muggle life.''

Jade nodded, smiling. ''We've been talking so much at night, some girl had to tell us to shut up! I think her name was Lavender Brown.'' She shrugged.

Hermione laughed a bit. ''I guess we lost track of time.''

Ron squinted, not liking this one bit. So Jade was so close with Hermione, now? After only two days, they were talking late at night? Well, then again, Ron and Harry had been doing the same thing. But Ron didn't see it that way.

''And we are now! We need to go or we will be late!'' exclaimed Jade, standing up. ''Ron! You don't have time to eat! Go go go! To class!''

''Relax, Jade, we still have five minutes.''

She squinted. ''Until the class starts! We have to go now!''

''You go ahead.'' He said before he took a muffin, biting in it. ''I'll catch up with you.'' He added, his mouth full, and this made it harder for them to understand.

However, even Harry stood up to leave, making Ron confused. ''You're going too?''

''Yeah. I'm actually looking forward to that class. First time doing magic officially with a wand and all.'' He admitted.

Ron understood, and nodded. ''See you later then.''

Even he understood, he couldn't help but feel lonely at the table, which everyone had deserted to go to class. At the end he didn't even feel hungry (which was a first time for Ron), and thus ended up walking to class, in the hopes of being early, or at least on time. Last time wasn't so bad since he was with Harry, but coming late alone was pretty lame, if you asked him.

He thus had to run to make it, the redhead breathing heavily as he entered the class (but he was on time!).

Unfortunately, they were still paired with the Slytherin house for this class, and of course, Malfoy had to comment on Ron's entrance into the class.

''Woke up late again, Weasel? Had to stay up late to help clean with the elves? I reckon you're used to do that, since you have none at your house.'' He smirked, amused with his own self. Clearly, the Weasleys had no money for a house elf, that much was obvious.

Ron couldn't understand why Malfoy wanted to pick on him so much, but it wasn't like he could stop it. Was it because Harry had not wanted to be his friends and stuck with Ron instead? That had humiliated Malfoy pretty badly, come to think of it. Maybe it was some kind of revenge, or way to make Ron feel humiliated himself.

Either way, it was working.

''I actually think it's honorable to not have a house-elf. Those elves should have more rights.'' Spoke Hermione, much to Ron's surprise.

Why on Earth would she even defend him?

''Nobody asked for your opinion, Granger.'' Malfoy sneered, just in time before Professor Flitwick arrived in class, ready to teach.

Ron stared at Hermione for a moment, still confused as to why she actually defended him, or well the fact that he did not have a house-elf in his home. Surely, she'd learn about them, considering she literally read everything already, and know how wizards acquire them and their use.

Still. She then smiled a bit at him before she started listening to the Professor, Ron taking a seat beside Harry.

And as the class started, he started to think that _maybe_ Hermione wasn't so bad.

Maybe.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I know, I know! Draco's mean, but I can't help it, I love when he gets all sassy, or when characters gets sassy in general to be honest! XD**_  
 _ **Next chapter will be a bit of a time jump so it can get closer to Halloween (FOR THE TROLLS!).**_

 _ **Accio reviews!**_


End file.
